<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Art] Hound Hunt by 91939, WTF NARUTO 2021 (WTF_NARUTO_2021)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243208">[Art] Hound Hunt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/91939/pseuds/91939'>91939</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_NARUTO_2021/pseuds/WTF%20NARUTO%202021'>WTF NARUTO 2021 (WTF_NARUTO_2021)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Digital Art, M/M, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, ЗФБ-2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва или ЗФБ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:35:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/91939/pseuds/91939, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_NARUTO_2021/pseuds/WTF%20NARUTO%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/91939art">Follow authors on Twitter</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://vk.com/artsby91939art">Follow authors on Vk.com</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.instagram.com/91939art/">Follow authors on Instagram</a>
</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Art] Hound Hunt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/91939art">Follow authors on Twitter</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://vk.com/artsby91939art">Follow authors on Vk.com</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.instagram.com/91939art/">Follow authors on Instagram</a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>